She Knows
by EveningSunrise
Summary: Lily knew more about them than they cared to mention. Language and implications of imagery.


AN: I wish I could get myself into these situations. I'd love to be this ballsy. I also don't own, I think. But I had a lot of fun writing this one.

She Knows

With the Easter Holidays the tower was almost empty. The only notable exceptions were the second years that were intimidated by the five sixth years lounging in the common room all the time. James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Lily spent the days of their week off lounging near the lake and the nights talking by the fire. While Lily wasn't a full fledged member of the gang, not yet anyway, they accepted her and enjoyed her company. She was whip smart and could hold her own when it came to keeping up with the banter, playful put downs and firewhiskey. Though James had called dibs years ago, not one of the boys could say they weren't in the least somewhat attracted to Lily, and James' little crush was growing worse each minute they spent together.

She was sitting alone in the common room, reading a textbook. Classes were going to start in a few days and while she had allowed herself to slack off for some time, she, being Lily, would be caught up by the time classes started Monday.

She could hear their voices from far off. "What was her name, Marcella? Marianne? She did this crazy thing with her muscles." Sirius was boasting to his friends.

"What do you mean her muscles?" Peter didn't understand. No one else did for that matter. "Does she flex her abs or something?"

"No, her muscles _down there_. Girls can squeeze them _around you_. It feels unbeliev—"

The words caught in Sirius' throat as they entered through the portrait hole and caught sight of Lily. She looked up at them and dropped her voice to a low, sexy tone. "Well Sirius, how did it feel?"

His voice broke as he replied "Very nice." The plastic smile on his face was obviously fake as his cheeks were scarlet, giving him away. Remus, James and Peter looked embarrassed for him.

"You know what I love most about you boys? How naïve you think I am. I may be a girl, but I know just as much about sex as you do. Plus, I know just about everything any of you has ever done." She spoke as though she was telling them the bus times, not glancing up from her book.

"What could you know?" James had finally spoken. While Sirius' conquests had been well-known and documented in various boys' bathrooms, the other three were rather quiet.

"The question is what don't I know." She turned in her chair to look James in the face. He was now level to her height as the four settled on the couch. "You boys can attest to the bonds of brotherhood. Did you think girls just didn't share? Please, if I could pay your girlfriends to stop talking to me—"

"Bullshit." Sirius was clearly skeptical.

She blinked. "What? You don't believe me?" Lily replied nearly laughing. "With—" she paused, "only one exception, every girl any of you has ever hooked up with has talked to me. I don't know how it happens. They flock to me. They spill their secrets to me. I'm their beacon. I know more about you boys than you probably care to tell each other." The boys looked at each other. Some of them had withheld the complete truth.

"Honestly, it's hard to look at you guys sometimes with the dirt I have. But if you still don't have faith in my sources, would you care to make a wager? Sirius, it's not one of your _sexy_ secrets that you like to gamble. Ten galleons. From each of you if you're thoroughly embarrassed by the time I'm through"

"You're on." Sirius spoke without hesitation. The other three boys waited for a moment, and then nodded. Only Peter looked nervous.

"Good. I'll start with you." She rounded on James. He gave his trademark smirk but his hand flew to his head; it was clear that he was scared. Lily cracked her knuckles and stretched her neck. It was clear to the four boys: she means business.

"You've only been with Leanne Walters, the Hufflepuff a year below us. And that was almost a year ago now. You told all your friends that you broke up because she couldn't keep up with, how'd you put it, your _unquenchable_ sex thirst." James blushed. He had said that, but it hadn't been completely true.

"Well, the way I have it is that you couldn't exactly keep a handle on her name. Leanne and Lily aren't exactly far apart are they?" The boys turned to look at him. Reluctantly, he nodded.

"So there's Leanne, blowing you in the broom closet on the third floor and the only name you can think of," she sighed, "is mine."

She managed to grimace and smile at the same time. "She almost punched me in the face. I didn't know whether to be flattered, freaked out or pissed off." At the word "flattered" James perked up and Lily noticed. "I was leaning towards the latter two." The smile slid from his face.

Satisfied with her first victim, she moved on to the next. "Remus. Hmm." She paused for a moment. "Everyone knows you went out with Mary Macdonald for a while. Most people assumed you had slept together by a certain point." Remus nodded, apprehensive but confident. He and Mary had gone out for almost six months. He had never been as open with the details as someone like Sirius had been, but he did share the major milestones. They were his best friends, after all. He didn't look particularly nervous.

"What everyone didn't know is that you could have been kidnapped and left to rot." Lily paused to look at the puzzled look on the four faces in front of her. Knowing what was coming, she grinned. "A skeleton could have been found in the forest and if there was any doubt that it was you, we could have checked the teeth."

Remus' eyes grew wide. His face begun to change color, but his friends remained perplexed. She continued, "Is it the werewolf thing? Have you always had that complex?" She had figured his secret out years before, but she was asking him seriously now.

His response was hard to hear. "Something like that."

Sirius couldn't contain his grin. "Something like what?"

Lily smiled. "There would have been a complete set of dental records all over Mary's body."

James' mouth was agape and Peter couldn't stop giggling, but Remus' cheeks were red. He couldn't bring himself to speak.

"Maybe it was because she's a close friend of mine, but I can't tell you how many times she'd come back from your room and," Lily pulled down the collar of her own shirt, exposing the top of her chest. She traced a circle on her skin and readjusted her top, "another perfect set of your pearly whites. You should have been a vampire. But the worst ones she ever got were on her ass. _What were you doing down there?_"

"Moony!" Sirius exclaimed. Lily held up her hands when it looked as though Remus was finally capable of speech. "Don't." Her hands fell and she added in a whisper, "I already know."

It had been unclear if she had left a boy or a piece of fruit when Lily moved on to Sirius. "It surprises me that you couldn't remember Miranda's name. You kiss a lot of girls, but you've only slept with," she looked at him, "four."

"I thought it was three, Padfoot." James asked him inquiringly. Sirius didn't even look at him. He continued glaring at Lily with a half smirk on his face.

"I'll get to that. Anyway, after what happened in October—" Peter cut her off.

"What happened in October?"

Lily just smiled. "I'll get to that. After October and before Miranda you were in a little bit of a, how should I put this, _dry_ spell. So to grease your rusty wheels, you went to the town bicycle, Kate Farrell." She was accenting her innuendo perfectly.

Peter interrupted again. "What's a town bicycle?"

Remus answered, relieved the attention was focused on someone other than him. "Everyone gets a ride."

"Ooh."

"Well, it must have been a long, hard winter for you, because Kate told me—" Sirius was reluctant to let her finish.

"How good I was?"

"No, you cr—"

"Created bliss for her?" Lily glared at him.

"Oi, Padfoot! She embarrassed us too. You'll get over it." James screamed. Turning to Lily he looked very eager to hear of his friend's secret. "What did he do?"

Lily stared at Sirius for a moment with a slight smile playing at her features. "Kate Farrell gives you a mercy fuck and you cry."

There was silence for a moment until Remus broke it. "Dude."

James complemented. "Really?"

They were about to begin chuckling when Lily stopped them. "Don't you laugh. I've got more dirt on the both of you." They both straightened up but Sirius hadn't reacted at all. He still stared at Lily who was looking back at him with pursed lips.

"Not until after though. Something must have been on your mind. Kate said it was awkward and ran away. Were you feeling guilty about Miss Reilly?"

At the name of their dismissed Herbology student teacher, Sirius' whole demeanor changed. "You knew about that?"

It was obvious he hadn't shared this information with his friends. "What happened with Miss Reilly?" Peter inquired. James and Remus looked just as inquisitive.

Lily and Sirius stared at each other for a moment. When it became clear that he wouldn't be the one to say it, Lily helped him out. "He slept with her."

The collective jaws of the room dropped. The second years that had been listening at the top of their staircase squeaked at this revelation.

"Honestly?" "Miss Reilly?" "You tapped that?! She wasn't here two months!" His friends looked on in awe as Sirius slowly nodded.

Lily looked at him almost sadly. "Miss October. She's the one that didn't talk to me. She didn't get fired because of you. Sprout caught her with another student. That's who told me about you and her."

"Reilly hooked up with two students?" James couldn't believe it. "Who else?"

"I'll never understand how they managed to keep this quiet." She paused and stared off into space for a moment. When the boys got impatient, she continued. "Are you ready for this?" She left them in anticipation for only a moment longer before the name tripped out of her mouth. "Jessica Landers."

All four boys groaned loudly and leaned on one another. One of the second years fell down the stairs and as quickly as she tumbled into the room she ran off again. It was the best gossip of the year and it had never gotten out.

"You were a week shy of a lesbian-teacher-fueled threesome. Reilly was hot too. If I were a guy, I'd be pissed." Lily mused.

When the boys were composed enough for her to continue, Lily began her final challenge, Peter. "Yours is simple, Pete. You never sealed the deal with Shannon Roberts. She wouldn't let you because you never managed to bring a rubber."

Sirius looked like Christmas had come early. "But Shannon was your only girl! Does that mean you're still—" but he was cut off when he saw Remus staring at Lily, who was slowly shaking her head.

"You didn't do Shannon, but, and I'll never know how you got her, but you managed to sleep with Amelia Reynolds while she was going out with Amos. Amos never found out by the way. He'd have punched you into next week."

Peter looked somewhat smug as his friends gawked. "Oh dear," Lily exclaimed suddenly. "I haven't thoroughly embarrassed you, Peter."

"You really don't have to worry about that," he replied, sending her a death glare.

"No, I think I should. I'm really low on cash at the moment, and I could use your money as well." She held her fingers up to her mouth in a web, contemplating her next move. "But not just you. I'm going to let you boys wonder about this one. I'm going to leave this one a mystery." The boys stared at her curiously.

"Do you know Marco Swite? Year above us, Ravenclaw? Anyway he goes away one summer to the south of France and meets some sex goddess who teaches him everything he now knows about making love to the ladies. I know this because I've spoken to one of his girlfriends who had been with him both before and after his _summer of love_." As she spoke, Lily looked giddy. "So I'm sitting in the library with one of your girlfriends and we're not really talking, just studying." Lily paused when she saw the looks on their faces. "I can't tell you who it was because then you'll know. But I digress. Suddenly another girl runs up to us with the latest gossip. Marco was caught shagging his girlfriend in the broom—"

"Can you tell us who the girl was with the gossip?" Remus asked the question, but all four looked hungry to know more details.

"The point of this story is not to know which one of you I'm talking about. Plus, one of you went out with gossip girl, so if I told you who she was, you'd just ask her and then there would be no point. Anyway, Marco is caught in the broom closet with his girlfriend, but only after they've been in there for forty-five minutes. So gossip girl tells us this and the girlfriend and I are surprised and reacting and the girlfriend slowly turns to me and asks so innocently, 'Forty-five minutes? I didn't know they could last longer than three.'"

At this, all the boys blushed, but Lily continued. "So gossip girl and I are of course stunned. I mean, its funny, but sometimes you just can't laugh at all. Gossip girl does manage to ask the girlfriend who she's going out with, and she says your name, loud and as clear as a bell."

Lily sighed and the looked at the four boys she was torturing. None of them could make eye contact with anything but the floor. Eight cheeks were pink and eight shoulders were hunched over sheepishly. Lily just smiled.

"I lied before you know." Four heads snapped up, still sad but with a glint of hope in each of their eyes. "The point of that story wasn't anonymity. You see, it only happened to one of you, yet I'm counting four blushing boys. That means you've all had to work on _holding_ your own."

James, Peter, Remus and Sirius considered this, but none dared to look at any of their mates. They would be silent for the better part of the next hour until something entirely not sexual would come up, their upcoming Transfiguration test.

"But think of how I feel. I've known these things for months now and I've had to look at you the same way, as though I didn't know about your crying, or name calling, or biting. I managed. You four with bounce back," Lily reassured them. With that she closed her book and turned to walk up the girls' staircase, but stopped on the first stair, thinking. She turned to address them one last time.

"Four blushing boys. That means four embarrassed boys, and that means forty galleons for me. I'll take that money off your collective hands whenever you're ready."

Still avoiding eye contact with each other, the boys all watched her go and heard what she said to herself as she retreated up the stairs. "Now where are those second years…?"


End file.
